


Belated Spark

by geekandnerdsruletheworld



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gotoro Empire Invades AU, Just an au idea I had, May or may not become a full fanfiction, Oneshot, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekandnerdsruletheworld/pseuds/geekandnerdsruletheworld
Summary: The Gotoro Empire invades Stardew Valley and Penny reflects on the changes that have happened since that point.





	Belated Spark

    When the Gotoro Empire first invaded Stardew Valley, dragging everyone out onto the town square to inform them of the change in leadership, Penny tried to think positively. Kent had probably been exaggerating his stories of sadistic guards when he had been captured. Any hope she or the rest of the town had of any sort of fair leadership died along with the strange woman the general had decided to publicly execute to prove that they were serious on their punishments.

    Penny had been “informed” of what she was allowed to teach when the general visited her and gave her required guidelines on what she was allowed to teach. She made a silent decision to just follow their rules. Seeing Vincent and Jas’s reaction to the public execution was enough to keep her to that. Though it didn’t stop her from telling both of them that certain aspects of her lessons should be taken with a grain of salt and to ask their guardians for confirmation on certain “facts”.

    For the next few weeks, while life had been less than normal she was able to get used to catcalling soldiers and a uniformed officer watching over her lessons for the sake of keeping a good example to the children.

    That was at least until her less than sober mother decided to punch a soldier in the face.

    Penny only saw the aftermath of the situation, soldiers setting fire to their trailer like a pile of trash as the entire town watched in silent horror. She had to learn the rest of it from Gus and Emily, how a soldier had referenced her specifically in an unorthodox statement, and her mother slammed a beer glass into his face  
.  
    It’d been two weeks since that happened.

    Penny had been staying at Harvey’s for the time, as he was the only one with extra space to take her in. Looking at the approved textbook she was allowed to teach from, that is when Penny snapped. It had taken her ten minutes to get to the farmers trudging past her mother’s former workplace and a sleeping soldier.

    After knocking on the door, the farmer opened it.

    “Penny, what are you doing here alone? It's almost curfew!” She took a deep breath and straightened her back.

    “I need a classroom”

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is just a current idea of an au I had, it may or may not become a full work.


End file.
